What's Love got to do with it?
by WriterChick2391
Summary: This MarcoDylan fic takes place only a couple of days after Pride. It continues some of the stories that took place in the episode, and forms a MarcoDylan relationship. Please read my fanfic! COMPLETE
1. Flashback

What's Love got to do with it?  
  
Marco Del Rossi looked eagerly down the hallway, in search of the 11th grader Dylan Michlachuck. He tried not to seem so obvious, but how couldn't he? When Marco met Dylan for the very first time, he was sure that he was the One. Even though everyone now knew about Marco being gay, and select few people knew he had a thing for Dylan, nobody ever knew about the time Dylan had confronted Marco on the rocks that day on the beach. Marco could remember it now-  
Marco had been sitting on the rocks for a couple of minutes when he heard someone's footsteps coming down the rocks. He hadn't bothered to look, what difference did it make anyways? Dylan sat down next to Marco and looked at him.  
"You okay?" Marco couldn't manage anything but a simple shake. He was far from okay. "Look, I know that we just met only a couple of hours ago, but I need to ask you a question. And if you can, I'd like you to answer me straight out."  
"What? It's not like anything's a secret anymore."  
"Well, what's to be kept secret?"  
"Oh, please Dylan. Cut the act. You probably already guessed by now."  
"I might have a good idea, but you're the only one who can confirm my suspicions."  
"And what suspicions would that be? Huh?"  
"That you're gay." Marco's focus on the beach turned rock-solid and he didn't even blink. He thought that there was a possibility that Dylan might know, but he never really believed that Dylan could really suspect it. "Well, am I right? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to Marco, but if you would just tell me the truth I can help you. I can't do anything if you don't tell me anything." Marco's rage, from Ellie blurting out to everyone that the only thing that screened Marco from any suspicions was a fake, to Dylan just guessing out of the blue that he was gay, boiled up to it's mark. He couldn't take it anymore. If he couldn't be honest with Dylan, who was pretty much a stranger until now, who could he tell? Marco jumped up from where he was sitting as a tear rolled down his eye,  
"And why would you care if I was or not?" Dylan also got up from where he was sitting and faced Marco, who was about five inches shorter than he.  
"Well, if you tell me the truth, I'll tell you." Dylan's and Marco's faces were inches apart by now. "And what do you have to tell me?" "Just answer the question and you'll find out. Please, Marco." Marco turned away and gave a small 'yes' in reply. "What?" Marco turned around to Dylan again, as even more tears gathered in his eyes.  
"Yes! Okay? Yes! Alright, I have told you the truth, and now you're happy, right? You should be just as happy and gay as I am, right?"  
"Yes. I am." Marco's face turned from frustration to confusion.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The only reason I was asking you if you were gay or not was because I am too. I'm surprised you don't know by now. Paige advertises it like it's a big thing to talk about."  
"So you're gay too?" Dylan's face had a look of concern on it, which gave it a little quirk that Marco just couldn't stop looking at. Dylan put his hands on Marco's shoulders.  
"Yes. That's what I've been trying to tell you. It just didn't seem worth it to tell you if you weren't. All I wanted to tell you was that there are people out there looking out for you. And I'm here for you. Twenty-four seven. And I meant that literally." Marco sat back down and Dylan followed. All of this was coming at him so fast, it was all so hard to take in.  
"Did you pretend too?" Marco asked him.  
"Of course. What gay guy hasn't? We all pretend at one point or another."  
"But did you use your best friend? I feel terrible about what I did to Ellie. All I was thinking about was myself."  
"Well now all you can do is think about yourself. If people either find out or guess, let me just tell you now and save you the brain cramps- life will be hell from here on out. Bashers will do anything. Graffiti your locker, trip you in the halls, make horrible remarks, and when they can get alone with you, you don't even want to know what they'll do. All I can say is that you'll show up at school the next morning with a good black eye and some scrapes. Hopefully just that."  
"And what is that supposed to mean? You're certainly not making this any easier, Dylan. It's been hard enough," Marco yelled in exasperation, "Now you're telling me what I have to look forward to? Great."  
"Yeah, it sucks. But listen Marco, at least you have something I didn't."  
"What?"  
"Someone to help you through it." Marco looked down at his shoulder to find Dylan's hand on it, and he smiled. He knew, right then, that Dylan was definitely the One.  
Marco had finally caught Dylan's blonde mess of curly hair near the grade 9 lockers, talking to a fellow player on the hockey team. Degrassi's boys' hockey team had a tournament that night and the next morning, and Marco, Jimmy, Craig, Spinner, and Paige all had tickets. Marco kept the ticket near him all the time- he couldn't wait. Even though everything about that hockey stadium had an eerie feeling to it, he would do it for Dylan. This time Marco was going in with the group and out with them. No more of this "walking alone through the gay village for the first time at night" stuff. Marco didn't make the same mistakes twice. And after that talk that he had with Dylan the day after- he always knew what to do and what not to do. Marco replayed those moments in his mind while Dylan waved to him a couple a yards down the hall.  
Marco had just walked up to the double doors to get to his next class, when Dylan looked at him through the glass, and pushed open the door.  
"Wow, they really got you good." Dylan touched Marco on a cut at the top of his forehead when Marco pushed him away.  
"Look, I'm fine, okay? So just leave me alone." Marco pushed open the door and walked to the other side of the door.  
"Marco.." Dylan half-whined. He watched Marco walk a couple of feet away and stop, as if he was waiting for Dylan to chase after him. Dylan pushed open the door and grabbed Marco's hand. "Just follow me, okay? Forget about your afternoon classes."  
"What? I just can't do that, Dylan. I have an English test."  
"Alright, fine. Out here." Dylan took Marco down the hallway and out the School doors. Dylan sat Marco down on one of the steps and started looking over all of the cuts on his face. "What class do you have next?"  
"I'm supposed to be in theater. But, obviously, I'm not." Dylan moved away from Marco's face and gave him a stern look.  
"If you want to go, be my guest." Dylan gave a motion to the doors with his hands.  
"Dylan, I didn't mean it like that."  
"Of course you did! What else would you mean? All I am doing is what I promised you I would do, Marco. Look out for you. If you don't want my help, be my guest and do without me and see how far you get. Lord knows I barely survived."  
"You weren't there last night, Dylan!" Marco jumped to his feet and raised his voice.  
"Of course I wasn't there Marco! Because if I was, those guys wouldn't have laid a finger on you!"  
"Why not Dylan?"  
"Because I would have protected you!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I care about you too much to see you get hurt!" Dylan's voice was louder than ever and Marco and he were inches apart. Marco's facial expression changed from mad to stunned. He backed away from Dylan and just stared at him. "What do you think I would have done, Marco? Just sat there and rooted for them? Never, ever, go in the gay village alone! Especially at night! What were you thinking?" Marco was at a loss for words, and his mind was still on the first thing Dylan had said. Marco bowed his head and replied barely at a whisper.  
"Oh, God, Dylan. I don't know what I would have done if the cops hadn't come. All they did was beat me and call me names.." Marco's voice trailed off and started to cry. "I.I really don't know what I was thinking," Marco slightly raised his head, "This is all still new to me, Dylan." Dylan walked over to Marco and put his hand under his head, and raised it to look at him.  
"You don't think I know that? I understand everything you're going through better than anyone else. Neither Paige, Jimmy, Spinner, or Craig has any idea what you're going through. Not even Ellie has a clue, although you two are very close, she can't help you here. I'm what you've got, and you're gonna have to deal with that. I would risk myself to save you from your friends, family, or bashers. You name it and I'll deal with it. That I swear to you with all my heart. I'm so sorry they hurt you." Dylan let go of Marco's face and put his back against the wall, waiting for Marco's reply.  
"I don't know what I would ever do without you," Marco said. Marco had more tears in his eyes, Dylan smiled and stepped away from the wall.  
"I'm not sure what I would do without you. Probably just waste away with mindless ideas of what love feels like. But I'm lucky enough to have the real deal right in front of me." Marco's face grew a smile as wide as a rainbow, and Dylan walked over to him. Marco embraced him and Dylan did the same, and Marco muttered something that Dylan couldn't hear. He pulled away from Marco with still a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What did you say?"  
"I really like you, Dylan." Dylan looked at Marco with the weirdest eyes a person could ever have. They were indescribable, just like someone who had just fallen off of a jungle gym but just made an A on their math test. Tears formed in his eyes, and he just stared at Marco with his bright blue eyes. "Did I say the wrong thing?"  
"No. You definitely said the right thing." He embraced Marco a second time, and Marco looked up as if to kiss Dylan, but Dylan put a finger to Marco's lips. "That, my boy, will be saved for another time. Especially when we're not on the school steps skipping class." Marco laughed, and Dylan started looking at the scrapes on his head again. "Dang, they couldn't have gotten you better in the amount of time they had you. I don't want to think about what would have happened if the cops hadn't shown."  
"How do you know about all of this?" Marco asked.  
"About what?"  
"About what happened to me last night. You were playing when I was out there."  
"Jimmy told Paige, Paige told me. Simple passing on of information."  
  
The bell rang, and Marco and Dylan jumped at something that loud.  
"Dang, I have an English test. I've got to go. Can we talk later?" Marco asked.  
"Just say the time and place and I'll be there."  
"Your hockey game?"  
"Well I'll definitely be there. I won't be missing that for the world."  
"Okay, I'll see you tonight if not sooner. Bye."  
Dylan's eyes darted around to make sure no one could be looking, and he pecked Marco on the cheek. Marco smiled at him and Dylan smiled back.  
"Bye." Marco ran into the doors, bumping into the last person he could ever want to see at the moment. Spinner was standing right by the door, and that was way too convenient, even for Spinner.  
"Uh, hey, Spin. What's up?"  
"So, got a boyfriend, do you? Have fun being a fag, Marco. I'm sure Dylan's used to it by now." Rage boiled up in Marco's face. How could Spinner, his should-be-best-friend, be so horrible to him? And how dare he insult Dylan like that in front of him?  
"I swear Spin, go one step further and I will make you pay."  
"Ohh, I'm shaking. What are you going to do? Try to hump me?" Marco acted on his reflexes, and just slapped Spinner's face.  
"How dare you? Never, ever, talk about me or Dylan that way ever again! I don't see what Paige sees in you, but whatever it is, when it comes to guys, she has horrible taste!" Marco started to run down the hall, oblivious to the fact that Dylan had been listening to each word he and Spinner had said, and his face was beaming with pride right that second.  
That had been three days ago. Marco and Dylan never got to really talk after that day, Dylan had gotten really tied up with his tournament, and when they won, there was a big party and everything. Well it was Monday morning, and the festivities were over. Dylan walked over to Marco, and offered his hand out to Marco. He took it just for a second, but then they let go.  
"Hey, how've you been?" Dylan asked.  
"Pretty good. You've been quiet ever since Friday afternoon."  
"I wish we didn't have to be separated over the weekend, but so many games and victory parties galore. Marco, a lot of these people don't even know about me. Bringing you along would give them a shock they wouldn't be able to handle. Sorry."  
"Nah, I'm cool. I just wish we could have talked more liked we were going to on Friday."  
"Well, we certainly have similar wishes," Dylan paused and lifted up Marco's chin and said, "I head you confront Spinner on Friday. Very, very good job. I see I've taught you well."  
"I most certainly learned from the best. I couldn't let Spinner offend you like that. I'm used to taking crap from him, but when he brought you into it, that was stepping over the line."  
"You shouldn't have been taking crap from him in the first place. He shouldn't have to bring me into it to be stepping over the line. Even hinting at saying mean things to you should be what's stepping over the line."  
"You're right. Thanks Dylan." Everyone was in class by now, but they didn't care. They both looked left, right, behind them and in front to make sure there was no one looking. Then Dylan put his larger arms around Marco and the two stayed like that for some time.  
"No PDA please." Paige startled Dylan and Marco and they quickly let go and stared at her.  
"And what should you care? You should see yourself and Spinner sometime." Dylan remarked to his younger sister. A smile crept on his face, even though Marco was still frowning. "Why are you even in the hallway? Class began minutes ago."  
"Well what about you? You have to go study for a math test, and you're out here making out with Marco?" Marco's cheeks turned bright red, and he looked away.  
"Marco, she was just kidding. And we're not making out Paige, we're just friends."  
"Whatever. I was innocently on my way to the washroom. I'll just continue along my way." She smiled and continued down the hall. Dylan laughed at Marco, who was still as red as a cherry.  
"That was nothing to be embarrassed about, Marco. It was just my sister. She's the least of our worries."  
"But what you said. Are we really just friends?"  
"Oh, Marco. I didn't mean it like that. It was just to get my sister off our backs. To me, you're way more than a friend. I thought you felt the same way."  
"I do. I definitely feel the same way. But she's right. PDAs aren't the right thing for us right now. Somewhere not out in the open for everyone to see. I'm just glad it was Paige and not somebody else."  
"Like who? Who do we have to hide from?"  
"People like Jay and his gang." Marco looked down at his shoes, and just waited for Dylan to say something.  
"What do they do to you? Why are you afraid of them?" Dylan looked at Marco, very concerned.  
"They. they call me names, and they do things like trip me and push me."  
"What? Marco why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I thought they would go away with time." Dylan's eyes grew a crazy look on them, and he grabbed Marco's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.  
"When it comes to bashers, Marco, you never ever make assumptions like that. Bashers don't "go away with time". All they do is hawk you and drain you of your spirit until there's nothing left of you. They're not called bashers for nothing. When they tease you or do something to you," Dylan shook Marco to make sure that he was looking at him, "You've got to say something. Hopefully you'll come to me. But that's your choice."  
"What do you mean, hopefully? Of course I will come to you. Who else do I have that cares about me as much as you do? Spinner?" Dylan laughed, and Marco smiled.  
"The bells gonna ring soon." Dylan let go of Marco, and he pushed back a strand of hair on Marco's head. "Do you want to talk after school? I know the perfect place to take you."  
"Sure. I'd. I would love to."  
"Why are you so stiff? Did I say, do something wrong?"  
"No.. that's far from it."  
"Then what?"  
"How.." Marco was interrupted by the bell, and they stepped a couple of feet away from each other.  
"Save that thought. I'll be waiting on the bench outside after school."  
"I can't wait." 


	2. Motionless

* Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm working on the next chapter already! Hope you like!  
  
Marco rushed to pack up his things from his locker, so he could get outside early to meet Dylan.  
"Hey, man. Wanna go shoot some hoops?" Jimmy came over to Marco's locker and leaned against the one next to it.  
"Uh, sorry man. Gotta take a rain check."  
"Darn. I was thinking if I could find Spinner we could practice- no matter, though. I'll go find Haze and ask her to some coffee at the Dot."  
  
"You two got something going on?" Marco grinned sheepishly at Jimmy, who gave him a head shake in return.  
"I wish, man. How'd you charm her? I don't get it."  
"Man, I'm gay. Of course you don't get it." Jimmy laughed and Marco gave him a quick pat on the back before taking off for the front steps. Marco looked out the window before pushing open the door with butterflies in his stomach. Even though he'd been places with Dylan before it had never been anything formal, and he was so nervous about being alone with Dylan on an official date, at least Marco thought it was a date. He saw Dylan talking to Paige and JT outside, and watched the two of them leave before he went over to Dylan. He ran down the steps, and jumped right in front of Dylan.  
"Well hey! I was wondering when you'd show up."  
"Me? Miss a chance to get a free ride? Please, Dylan, you know me way better than that."  
"Yes, I'm sure I do." Marco found Dylan's arm on his shoulder again and turned bright red. "Oh, sorry." Dylan took his arm off of Marco's shoulder and turned red too. "Okay, so my car is right here. I pulled it up before you came."  
"Okay, good. Where are we going?" Dylan smiled as he unlocked the car's doors.  
"Get in and you'll find out." On the passenger's seat was an envelope with Marco's name on it. "Open it." Marco looked up at Dylan with an interested look, wondering what was in the envelope. "Go on. It has your name on it for a reason." Marco opened the seal, and in the envelope was two "admit one" tickets.  
"What are these for?"  
"Flip the ticket over."  
"The Toronto Carnival? Oh, Dylan! These are great!"  
"Ellie confirmed my suspicions that you liked the carnival. She told me you were a fanatic." Marco, who had been standing outside of the passenger door while opening the envelope, jumped inside and set his backpack behind him.  
"These are awesome. Thank you." As Dylan revved up the engine, Marco put his left hand on the rest in-between the two of them. Dylan backed the car out of the parking spot, and noticed where Marco's hand lay. Marco was staring out the window, and Dylan slowly let his hand creep up to where Marco's hand was until their hands were right next to each other. Dylan put his own hand on top of Marco's, taking a chance that he normally wouldn't. But to him, Marco wasn't just a normal person.  
Marco gulped as he felt Dylan's hand on his own. At least he thought it was Dylan's hand. And if it wasn't, Marco wouldn't even bother to look because he didn't want the feeling to go away. It was a great feeling; anything about Dylan was a great feeling. Marco, being curious, peered from the corner of his eye to see if Dylan's hand really was on his, and to his delight, it was. Marco looked up at Dylan, and smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"You don't mind? I was scared that you wouldn't like me holding your hand."  
"Of course I don't mind, Dylan. Maybe in public we need to cool down, but when I'm alone with you sparks fly, Dylan. I feel as if nothing is going to stop me from doing what I want. I feel.." Marco looked in front of him, seeing some of the light coming from the carnival. Dylan took his hand off of Marco's, using both of them to park the car in the dirt parking lot. He turned off the engine, and faced Marco.  
"How do you feel, Marco?"  
"Happy." Marco faced Dylan. "I feel as if anything's possible with you. I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
"Marco Del Rossi. Are you coming on to me?"  
"I think that's for you to decide, Dylan Michlachuck." Dylan and Marco smiled and looked at each other for at least a couple of minutes, each pondering about the other. Dylan broke the silence.  
"Come on. Let's go have some fun. Got the tickets?"  
"Yessir!" Marco grabbed the envelope with the tickets and got out, seeing something he hadn't noticed before. On the seal was a small red heart, and inside there was more than two tickets. There was a letter. Marco reached to take it out of the envelope when Dylan came over and grabbed it from Marco's hands.  
"Come on, slow poke!" Dylan grabbed Marco's arm and dragged him along as his ran to the admittance line. Dylan took the two tickets out of the envelope, dropping the letter on accident. Dylan didn't seem to notice, so Marco bent down to pick it up. It had grown dark, so Marco couldn't see right yet. He stuffed it in his pocket and promised himself he would read it later. When the two were admitted to the carnival, Marco looked around to see what all there was to do. Dylan pointed to a water ride, and Marco almost refused, but when Dylan pleaded he had to give in. What could have he said to those pathetically sad eyes?  
"If I get soaked from this thing, it's going to be you're fault," Dylan teased.  
"My fault? You're the one who convinced me to get on this thing."  
They both sat down on a raft, which was really meant for one but there was so many people the staff was asking for people who would go together as two.  
"It'll be a close fit," the attendant informed.  
"That's fine with us," Dylan said. He smiled down to Marco who gave him a teasing nudge in the side.  
"Alright! Have a fun ride!" The attendant checked the belt once more and gave the raft a push. The ride went over a few water bumps, and then it was pulled up a ramp. From the top, the raft practically plunged at a ninety degree-angle, and Marco could barely hold himself in. When they hit the ground Dylan was laughing at Marco's expression, which changed from frightened to mad after a second.  
"Don't laugh. That was not my idea of fun."  
"I'm not laughing that you were scared. You're drenched in water. Look." Marco looked down at his shirt, seeing that Dylan was right. His clothes had been covered in chlorine water, and so had Dylan's. Marco began to laugh just as hard as another attendant helped the two out of the raft. They were both dying of laughter when they got out, and they walked over to bench near the cotton candy stand.  
"Oh, God. What is wrong with us?" Marco said through laughter.  
"Nothing. We're just idiots for going on that ride." Dylan said. He looked over at Marco and noticed that he had been wearing a white shirt, and Dylan could see right through it. He stared at Marco for way too long, and after a couple of minutes of calming himself down Marco looked over at Dylan, seeing him staring at himself.  
"Dylan?" Marco waved a hand in front of Dylan's face, "Come to earth, Dylan." Dylan shook himself out of it and saw the cotton candy stand right in front of him. He grabbed Marco's hand and helped him up.  
"You hungry? I think that was a little too much excitement for our first ride." Marco looked at his watch and flicked it to get some of the water out.  
"It's already 5:30." He looked at Dylan. "I'll have to be back at my house at eight, or my parents will get mad at me for staying out so late on a school night."  
"No worries. How about that food?"  
"Only if you're buying." Marco smiled, and Dylan smiled back. Dylan touched Marco's cheek, but Marco pulled it down.  
"If I knew you were going to do that, I would have rejected the carnival offer and suggested a walk in the park. Remember PDA?"  
"It's hard to resist. Sorry."  
"In time, Dylan, I'll be ready. Just like the amount of time it took me to tell everyone about myself. It always comes with time."  
"But when we're talking about you, after time comes a little push off the edge. And that's what you need. A little push."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Like that day you were going on a date with Hazel after the day at the beach. I got so bugged at you. I couldn't believe you were going to make the same mistake with Hazel like you did with Ellie. Well, after what Spinner did and said, you got your push and you told him."  
"That's in the past. We can forget about it."  
"Well, when it's time for a push, just tell me. I'm always there for you."  
"I know you are." Dylan had stood up, and Marco followed him. They both went to a small hamburger stand where Dylan ordered a hamburger and a coke. Marco got a barbeque sandwich with a milkshake. They got it to go and went and sat on a bench at the end of the park where no one was.  
"There's a huge smudge of barbeque on your chin," Dylan said in between bites.  
"Lord, we don't even have the brains to get napkins."  
"Use your shirt. It's not like it doesn't need to be washed after all of that chlorine."  
"Shut up! You just want me to lift up my shirt so you can get a cheap thrill!"  
"No. That's just a bonus." Dylan laughed and looked at his watch. "It's almost seven. Anything else you want to do before we head back to your house?"  
"Uh, why don't you go and shoot some of those baskets? You might be good at hockey, but how well-rounded are you?"  
"Oh, more well-rounded than you think, Marco."  
"Then prove it. Go on. Shoot."  
"Fine then." Dylan took a five dollar bill out of his wallet and gave it to the guy behind the counter.  
"Ya gets ten shots," he replied, and stuffed the five in his apron.  
"Don't look at me while I'm shooting!" Dylan exclaimed.  
"Well why shouldn't I? I thought you were Mr. Allstar."  
"Says you." Dylan shot a ball, missing the basket by about an inch.  
"Ohhh, Mr. Man, aren't we now?"  
"Quit!" Dylan made the next eight baskets he shot, leaving one left.  
  
"Ya knows, if yas gets this ones ya gets an extra tries to gets a bigger prize," the man said.  
"The pressure's on, Dylan!" Dylan shot, and the ball made a 'swish' noise as it entered the net.  
"Heres the ball for yas." The man made a gesture towards Dylan, but he refused it.  
"Don't give it to me, give it to him." He pointed at Marco with a grin.  
"What? No way." Marco shook his hand, gesturing that he didn't want it.  
"Well, if yes don't want the extra shots." The man turned to put the ball back down, and Dylan looked at Marco as if to say, "Come on, just one shot. For me?" Marco gave him a, "Why should I?" look.  
"Please? I really want that stuffed green monkey," Dylan whined.  
"Oh, fine. Sir, I'll take the extra shot."  
"Okays." The man handed Marco the ball. Marco stepped up, and shot. The ball bounced around the rim, making it hard to tell if it was going in or not. It tipped to go in, and went through the net.  
"Ha. Not as bad as you thought I was, huh?"  
"No. You proved me wrong."  
"Now go and get your monkey. I'll be waiting over there." Marco pointed to a bench a couple of yards away. Dylan nodded, and started speaking to the man at the gift booth. Marco walked over to the bench, and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. He found the letter that had been in the envelope, and took it out. He unfolded it, and it was so dark he had to squint to read it. It read:  
  
Dear Marco,  
I don't know if you'll even read this, and if you do, I hope you take it the right way. Getting to know you has been a blast, finding another side to you that I've never seen before. I don't know if you would call what we're about to go on a date, but if you do, then we're on the same page. I have never felt about another person the way I do you, and I'd like to be way more than "friends", as I called you in the hallway earlier today. I know that you're not ready to be in something as serious as a relationship, but I've decided to wait until you are ready. You know I'm always there.  
  
At the bottom, "yours truly" had been scratched out, and it now read: Love, Dylan  
  
Marco couldn't let go of the letter. Even though it was dark and he could barely see it, he hoped that he had read it correctly, because it was the best thing he had ever read in his life. And now Marco knew something that he hadn't only a couple of hours before.  
"Hey!" Marco heard Dylan's voice, and saw him walking towards himself. Marco stuffed the letter back into his pocket, and stood up. "They didn't have the green ones, so I settled for purple. So are you ready to go home?"  
"Uh, Dylan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could we just sit down a minute?"  
"Sure." Dylan put the stuffed animal on the bench and sat down next to it. "The sky's really pretty at this time of night, isn't it?"  
"I didn't ask you to sit down so we could look at the sky. I have something to tell you."  
"And what would that be?" Marco stared directly into Dylan's eyes, which was something he usually tried to avoid because it drove Dylan nuts.  
  
"I think it's time for that push." Dylan smiled, and looked back into Marco's eyes. Dylan moved closer, and put his arm around Marco.  
"If you want me to stop, just say."  
"Well, if what you're about to do is kiss me, then you don't have to stop."  
"That was exactly what I had in mind." Dylan leaned in and Marco soon felt his lips press against his, making Marco feel like the luckiest person on earth. Dylan pulled away, but still kept his arm around Marco. "Was that enough of a push for you?"  
"I think that was the perfect push."  
  
But little did Marco and Dylan know that they weren't the only ones at the carnival that night. They were both in for a bigger push than they would ever need. * Don't worry, in the next chapter what Marco was about to say before he was cut off will be solved in chapter three! 


	3. The Tears Keep Coming

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, had a bit of writer's block. So we start off observing a different scene, right after Marco & Dylan's kiss. This is the saddest chapter (in my opinion), but I hope you like! BTW: NO ONE DIES!  
  
"God that sickens me. How. how. it's just so GROSS!" Jason, better know as "Jay", was sitting near the Ferris Wheel, observing Marco and Dylan not more than thirty feet away. He made a face, as if he had just eaten something very nasty, and turned away to his girlfriend and posse. "Please tell me you guys have the stuff." The guy in a red coat behind him smiled, and held up a large trash bag.  
"Got everything here. Eggs, shaving cream, toilet paper, even a can of graffiti." He smiled, and nodded his head. Jay walked up to him and peered into the bag.  
"Too sweet! Where's the graffiti from?" Jay was picking things out of the bag and looking at them. He cautiously opened the egg cartons and waved a hand over his face, trying to get the smell of rotten eggs away from him.  
"Leftover from last weekend. You know, when we were over on 45th street?"  
"Ohhh yeah. I can still see the look on those idiot's faces." The boy behind him laughed, and they slapped each other's hands. Jay looked over to where Marco and Dylan had been, made sure they were gone, and then made a hand motion to the rest of his gang. "Let's do it." He took his girlfriend's hand and walked in the direction of the parking lot.  
"Wait, Jay," said the other guy in the black hoodie, "how are we going to get there before them and have enough time?"  
"Already taken care of that, Jerome." He smiled and continued on his way to his car, and chuckled as he saw Dylan peering down at the tire on his car.  
"Dammit," Dylan cursed under his breath. Marco came up behind him and put his hand on Dylan's back.  
"What is it?" Dylan stood up and leaned against his car, facing Marco.  
"My front tire's flat. And I used my other spare last week."  
"We can walk. It's basically our only other choice.  
"We can take the bus; I've got a schedule in my pocket." Dylan took the schedule out of his pocket, and scanned it. "There's no bus that comes anywhere near here for another three hours. I guess we will have to walk."  
  
"And what about your car?" Marco walked over and leant beside him on the car.  
"There's nothing special enough for anyone to steal it." Dylan opened the door and looked through it. "Except for your backpack.. and my sunglasses." Dylan grabbed Marco's backpack and stuck his shades on. Marco laughed.  
"Sexy." Marco pulled them off of Dylan's head and put them on his own.  
"Hey!" Dylan reached to take them off of Marco, and Marco pulled Dylan in by wrapping his hand around his waist. "You have most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Marco blushed and looked back at Dylan. He took his hand and pulled Dylan along.  
"Come on. Its seven thirty and we've got to walk home." Marco ran to the sidewalk, pulling Dylan behind him. As they reached the sidewalk, Dylan took Marco's hand. "Are you sure we should be doing this out here?"  
  
"You said that you were over doing stuff in public. Are you not?" Marco shook his head.  
"No. Yes, I mean. I'm over it." Marco tightened his grip on Dylan's hand. The two walked for a while, silently. When they stopped at an intersection, Dylan thought about earlier that day.  
"Marco?"  
"Yeah?" Marco looked up at Dylan.  
"About earlier today. when you were asking me something and you were interrupted. What were you asking me?"  
"It's not important anymore. I think I got my answer."  
"Still. what were you going to ask?"  
"I was going to ask you about how you are so calm about everything. The teasing, the taunting, I didn't get how you get through it so well. But I know now how you do it."  
"Well, how?"  
"At least. I think I know how you do it."  
"Marco, just say it already! We already missed one chance to cross."  
  
"You have other people there for you." Dylan smiled at this and looked up to see if the 'walk' sign was green. It was, but Dylan didn't want to ruin this moment with Marco.  
"Close. Very close."  
"What? Wait, where did I get off track?" Dylan saw the 'walk' sign turn green again, and he took Marco's hand and ran across the intersection.  
  
"Okay. Just had to get across. Let's walk."  
"Will you answer my question?"  
"Marco, did I ever tell you the exact moment that I knew I was gay?"  
  
"No."  
"It was when my best friends Derek and Jerome found a playboy magazine in Jerome's dad's dresser drawer, and they brought it over to my house when we were supposed to be working on a school project. Jerome and Derek drooled over it when I had no interest at all in it. I finished the entire project myself while they memorized ever graphic in the magazine."  
"Really? How old were you?"  
"Thirteen."  
"Thirteen? That's a little young to know for sure."  
"I know, but it just didn't feel right looking at all those women. And for the next couple of months, I felt horrible. I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I didn't want to do anything with my friends because I was so confused. I didn't get who I was or what I was."  
"That's exactly how I felt last year."  
"Yeah, I think its how all gay guys feel at first. But, Marco, do you know who woke me up? Got me out of my hole?"  
"Uh, some guy you had a crush on?" Dylan laughed at that one.  
"No. My sister. Paige. She figured it out and helped me."  
"But wasn't Paige like 12 or 11 at the time?"  
"Yeah, but things had changed by then. People started to talk more and more about homosexuals and Paige knew about them by the time she was eleven. And she helped me a lot. But she wasn't enough. Nobody but other people like yourselves can help you completely. When I was fifteen, like you, I met Jared. Yep, he was gay, but I didn't like him in that way. I liked him as a friend, you know?"  
"Yeah. So he's the one who helped you?"  
"All the time. He was always there for me. He helped me tell my parents, he helped me confront all my friends, and he woke me up to who I was and made me realized how wonderful it is to be yourself."  
"Wow. Sappy stuff." Marco and Dylan both laughed. They walked up to the sidewalk in front of Marco's house, a couple of blocks away from Dylan's house. "I got to get in or my mom will kill me. Bye." Marco started to walk up the front walk to his brick house, but Dylan put a hand out and stopped him.  
"Wait." Dylan leaned in and kissed Marco, longer than he had earlier before. Marco pulled away, smiling a huge grin.  
"I'll see you later." Marco stuck his hands in to his pockets, holding on to the letter he had read earlier. Dylan watched Marco leave and then walked in the direction of his house; it was less than three blocks away. When Dylan came to the block before his house, he heard sirens and saw police lights. He started running, and when he came close enough to see his house, he stopped practically in mid-air. His eyes ran over his house, scanning it bit by bit. There was toilet paper all over the trees, eggs smashed against the windows, shaving cream all over his front yard, and right, smack-dab in the middle were the letters "F-A-G" in pink fluorescent paint on his front door. There were at least three police cars, maybe more that he couldn't see in the dark. Police men with dogs on leashes searched the front of his house, and he saw Paige come out of the front door, Ashley, Hazel, Terri, and a reluctant Ellie following her.  
"Oh, God, where could he be?" Paige had tears running down her eyes, searching frantically for her brother.  
"Dylan's a smart kid, Paige. He's going to be fine." Ashley put a hand on Paige's shoulder, just as worried.  
"But Marco was with him too! What if something happened to both of them?"  
"I know Marco. He and Dylan can take care of themselves." Ellie's forehead was scrunched up, scowling at her own lie. Paige had never found out about the night at the hockey rink.  
"Who's that?" Terri pointed to a shadowy figure not thirty yards away. Hazel ran down the steps with her flashlight turned on.  
"I think it's. oh, it is! Paige he's right there!" Hazel pointed with her finger to where Dylan was still standing in a state of shock.  
"Oh, praise the Lord. Dylan!" Paige ran down the steps in the direction of her brother. "Thank God you're safe!" Paige hugged her older brother, who was as stiff as a tree trunk. All Dylan could do is stare at his house, and the wreck that it was.  
"P.. P. Paige what happened?" Ashley, Terri, Ellie, and Hazel had caught up to where the brother and sister were standing.  
"Dylan! Are you okay?" Ashley ran up to him, shining her flashlight to his face, making sure there wasn't any scrapes.  
"Ashley, get that light out of his face." Terri walked up and put her hand on the flashlight to direct it downwards.  
"Dylan, where's Marco?" Ellie still had a look of concern and worry on her face, and it matched Paige's exactly.  
"Marco's at his house. Who did this?" Dylan barely managed to get the seven words out of his mouth. All he could focus on was his house, and if Marco was safe.  
"Dang, it's chilly out here. Paige, can we go inside?" Hazel was rubbing the top of her arms with her hands.  
"Yeah. Dylan, come on. I'll tell you everything inside." The six of them walked up to the door, and Ellie closed it behind her, getting a glimpse of the ugly word written on it. Ellie looked over, and she noticed that tears had flooded Dylan's face, but he had no scrapes or bruises. "I have no clue who did this, but they did it while Terri, Hazel, Ash and I were at Ash's studying. I got a call on my cell to come quick, and when we did there were neighbors all around our house and three police cars outside of it. I called El to know if she had heard from Marco, and when she asked why I told her to come over."  
"Don't call me 'El'," Ellie interrupted. Paige didn't even listen to her.  
"Do you have any idea who could have done this, Dylan?" Paige looked at her brother lovingly, also very concerned.  
"I don't know. I. I." Dylan got up from the couch he, Paige, and Hazel were sitting on. "I have to be alone." Dylan shot up the stairs, and locked his door. He flopped down on his bed, and cried his eyes out. So much for his 'you can't let them get to you' speech that he often gave Marco. That thought made him cry even more. He didn't want to think about Marco, but that was all he could think about.  
Paige and the other four were downstairs talking about who could ever possibly do such a thing. They each, except Ellie, had a bowl of ice cream in their hands. Ellie would rather starve than eat food from Paige Michlachuck's kitchen. She was here for Marco, not to bond with the cheering squad. Ellie took her cell out of her pocket and dialed Marco's number.  
"Hello?" Marco was just about to get into bed when his cell rang.  
"Thank God you're not dead."  
"Dead? El, why in the world would I be dead?" A confused look grew on Marco's face, as he lifted up the covers of his bed to get in. Paige, back at her own house, grabbed Ellie's cell phone. Ellie grabbed at her cell, scowling at Paige. Ashley held Ellie back as Paige put the phone to her ear.  
"Marco?"  
"Paige? What's up over there? Why are you talking on Ellie's cell?"  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe. You need to get over here quick."  
"What? Paige I'm about to go to bed!"  
"Marco, I'm serious. Dylan needs you."  
"Paige, tell me what happened!"  
"Get over here, Marco. I have to go. And be careful coming over, okay?"  
"Paige, wait-" Marco heard Ellie's cell click, and he flipped his phone. Why in the world would Dylan need him at ten in the night? He was fine half an hour ago when he dropped him off. But Marco knew that Paige wouldn't joke about Dylan with him. Marco got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans, threw a random t-shirt on, and grabbed his coat and gloves. "Mom?" Marco yelled down the stairs to see if his mom was home.  
"Yes, Marc?" Marco's mom called him Marc, even though it annoyed him thoroughly.  
"I've gotta go out."  
"I don't think so young man. Go back up there and get changed for bed. What's has gotten into you?"  
"Mom, one of my friends needs me. I have to go." Marco still hadn't mustered up enough courage to tell his family. Even though they were all very close, it would take more than family ties to get them to understand who he was.  
"Which one of your friends? Ellie?" Marco's mother still thought that he and Ellie were together.  
"No, mom. Paige." Marco's mom smiled, nodding her head.  
"You have thirty minutes. If you need more than that, you have to call me. I'll let you sleep in tomorrow morning before you go to school."  
  
"Thank you, mama." Marco hugged his mother, and took his cell and wallet from the dining room table. He waved goodbye to his mother, and ran down the sidewalk. He'd walked to Dylan's house before, but when he had, Ellie had been with him. Marco had only a slight clue where he was going.  
  
"Dyl?" Paige knocked on Dylan's door, scared for her brother.  
"What?" Dylan's faint voice came from behind the door.  
"I called Marco." Paige heard something slam from behind the door. Dylan unlocked the door and threw it open.  
"You did WHAT?" Dylan had been crying, but now he had an angry look.  
  
"I called him. I thought he could help." Paige started to back away, she knew what her brother was capable of when he was mad.  
"Well, call him back! I don't want him involved! What if they're still out there, Paige? Do you have any clue how I would feel if anything happened to Marco?"  
"I'm sorry Dylan. I would kill myself if anything happened to Marco."  
  
"No you wouldn't! You don't care about him the same way I do! Dammit, Paige!"  
"Dylan, how do you feel about him?"  
"How do you think? I love the boy!"  
  
A/N: I'll try to post the next chapter sooner, possibly in two/three days. Love ya lots!! 


	4. Turn Back

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long writing this chapter (and it's not even that long (!) but I've been kind of down in the dumps lately. And I also have a small message for Enjeru Kurayamino: You're not exactly giving me anything to improve on. You just told me that I was a bad writer and continued on your way. Next time you review on one of my stories, I suggest you give me some constructive review.  
  
"How do you think? I love the boy!" Dylan hit his head on the back of the wall, putting a hand to his forehead.  
"Oh Dylan. I know you do." Paige hugged her brother, when he started to cry again.  
"Paige, I have no clue what I would do without him," Dylan said through sobs.  
"Its okay, Dylan. Nothing is going to happen to Marco, I know it." The truth was, Paige knew that the chances were something would happen to him. Paige pulled away from Dylan, and looked up at her brother. "I'm going to go downstairs, and ask if the others want to go home, alright? Are you going to be okay?" Dylan turned around to his room, and turned around to face Paige again. He lifted his hand up and scratched his blond curls, thinking about what to do.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just call Marco, tell him to go to bed, and I'll see him in the morning."  
"Make sure your windows are bolted. I don't want any trouble while mom and dad are in Hawaii."  
"Yes, I know what you mean." Dylan turned to get into his bed, not bothering to get changed or brush his teeth; he just wanted to go to bed. But he stopped without even getting anywhere. "Paige?" Paige turned; only two steps down the stairs.  
"Yeah?"  
"Just call and ask if he's alright. I mean.."  
"I know what you mean." Paige smiled, and walked down the rest of the steps. Ellie and the rest were still sitting downstairs, their ice cream melted in the bowls. It was ten-thirty, and Terri and Hazel looked dead. Ashley was leaning against the couch, snoring. Paige gave a laugh, which made Ashley snort loud enough to arouse Terri and Hazel. Hazel started to keel over with laughter, and Terri followed suit. Ellie, who was still wide awake, looked at the four of them in disgust when she heard a knock on the door. Paige and Ellie raced each other for the door, Paige reaching the door handle before Ellie, giving her a small smirk. Paige opened the door to a tired, worried, and confused Marco.  
"Thank goodness you're safe!" Paige threw her arms around Marco with a jealous Ellie behind her.  
"Yeah, yeah. Where's Dylan?" Marco searched frantically with his eyes for Dylan anywhere around.  
"Upstairs, but-" Marco cut her off and ran to the stairs, stopping at the bottom.  
He walked up the steps, trying not to wake anyone up. His stomach was churning as he turned the knob to Dylan's door, and opened it. Dylan had been staring at the wall in front of him, trying to stay awake before Marco came.  
"Dylan?" Marco had a look of curiosity and concern on his face, and walked toward Dylan's bed. Even though had been crying just seconds before Marco walked through his door, he forced a smile, knowing that he had to be strong in front of Marco.  
"Oh, hey Marco." Marco sat down next to Dylan, giving him the once- over.  
"Are you alright? I mean, I know that you're not okay, but were you hurt in any way?"  
"No, Marco. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I honestly don't know why Paige called you." Marco got up from the bed and watched Dylan in amazement.  
"You don't have a single clue why Paige called me? Have you taken a good look at the outside of your house lately, Dylan?"  
"Yes, Marco. Stuff like this has happened before. It's not a big deal anymore." Dylan knew what a lie that was, but he also knew that Marco didn't. Dylan didn't want to break down with Marco standing a foot away from him.  
"Not a big deal, Dylan? What the hell are you talking about? What about your house? Did you even look at what was written on your door?"  
"Marco, it doesn't get to me anymore. It doesn't bother me." Marco stared into Dylan's eyes, trying to scrounge up a clue to what was going on in his mind. Then it hit him.  
"Oh, I get it."  
"Marco, I'm dead serious. There's nothing to get."  
"Dylan you can stop pretending. You don't have to act like that in front of me." Dylan was shocked at how well Marco could read right through him. He got up and walked around his bed until he reached where Marco was standing. All Dylan wanted to do was be held in Marco's arms, but he remembered what he promised him. He had to be strong.  
"Marco, why don't we get in my car and let me drive you home? I'm obviously wasting your time when you should be sleeping." Marco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Dylan was putting on some kind of act, but he didn't know why.  
"Dylan, I came over here because I wanted to help. But I guess you're too big to get help, right? It's okay for you to come to my aid, but not the other way around? Talk about double standards, Dylan." Marco looked at Dylan once more, and turned around. He shot down the stairs, not giving a damn whether he woke anyone up or not.  
  
A/N: I'm sooo sorry it's short.. But I'm posting a MUCH longer one around next week.. promise! ( 


	5. Sister Act

A/N: Okay, I lied. This one is short, but I wrote it last night and I felt like publishing it as a separate chapter. So, you'll be getting a longer one NEXT time. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I felt I needed one this time, because I added a character. I own Carla, Marco's little sister. I don't own anything else. no suing please.  
  
Dylan sat in his room with tears running down his face. He leaned in close to his bedroom window, which looked out onto the sidewalk. He saw Marco running down it, and Dylan watched until he disappeared. He hit his head on the window and fell onto the bed, his back staring his quilt in the face.  
"Dylan Allen Michalchuck!" Paige stormed in on Dylan's room, slamming the door behind her. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Paige, please don't start."  
"The hell I won't! Dylan, why did you let Marco just walk out of here? He was furious!"  
"I made a stupid mistake. I'll apologize in the morning."  
"What if he isn't there in the morning? What if he's gone? And if he even does show up tomorrow, who says he's going to forgive you? Whatever you did Dylan, you messed up. BIG TIME!" Paige fumbled with the door knob for a second, and when she got the door open, stomped all the way to her room, two doors down from Dylan's.  
Dylan rolled over and stuffed his face into his pillow, and cried himself to sleep.  
  
Marco had calmed down by the time he reached his house. He dropped his house key on the table by the door, and closed it quietly. His mother and father were curled up on the sofa in the living room, having obviously been waiting for Marco to get home. He walked over and kissed his mother and father's foreheads, his lips still salty from the tears that had been continuously running down his face ever since he left Dylan in his room.  
Marco walked down the hallway, where his bedroom was. His little sister, Carla, had a room right across from him. His brother, Carlos, had a bedroom right next to his parents'. Marco opened his door and quickly turned to shut it, being quiet not to wake his sister, who was a light sleeper.  
"Think you'd get away with it, huh?" Marco jumped, and turned to the direction of his bed, where Carla was sitting.  
"Carla, what in the world are you doing up?" Marco carefully turned to wipe the remaining tears from his face with his jacket.  
"Don't even go there. I know EVERYTHING." Marco turned to his sister and gave her a glare that only could work on her.  
"Know what?" Marco hissed.  
"About you. About what happened last week. And about Dylan." Marco's eyes grew wide, and stared at his sister. She had such an innocent look on her face, and it didn't help that she had little bunnies and rainbows on her pajamas.  
"What about me? And what about Dy- Dyl-" Marco started to choke, not being able to say his name. His heart ached to say it, but if he didn't, his sister might find out something that she really didn't know about. "Dylan?"  
"I'm not blind, big brother. And I'm not stupid. I know you're gay, Marco." Marco stared into his sister's eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his own.  
"W-W-What?" Marco sat down on the bed next to his sister, gaping at her in disbelief. Carla just stared at Marco, nodding in reply. "Don't just nod, say something!" Marco yelled at his sister with rage.  
"Just sit down, Marco. Just because I know, it's not the end of the world."  
"D- Do mom and dad know?"  
"No! I would NEVER tell them anything like that."  
"How do you know?"  
"Thin walls. Good ears. And sisterly instinct. You have got to be quieter when you talk to Ellie. Only lord knows how many times I have stopped mom and dad from walking in on you when you're talking to her. If it weren't for me, they would have found out a long time ago."  
"And you're cool with it?"  
"Duh! Marco, you can't help who you love. I wouldn't give a shit if you were in love with a monkey, as long as you were happy." Carla smiled at her older brother, who was in a state of shock that his thirteen-year- old sister had just cussed in front of him.  
"What did you say about Dyl-D-" Marco sighed, still not being able to say the name that pierced his ears. "Him?"  
"I don't know much, but from what I gather, you freakin' love this kid." Marco blushed, liking the sound of what his sister just said. "And, yes, I know what happened to you last week. Being 'swarmed for your shoes' must be the lamest excuse you could ever come up with." All Marco could do was smile at his sister, relieved that somebody in his family actually got him. She really understood.  
"You better get to bed, Carly." His sister scowled at him for calling her an old pet name. Marco laughed at her expression, as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Come 'ere." Carla crawled over to her brother, hugging him tight.  
"So I was right, huh?" Carla pulled away from her brother to speak to him.  
"Right about what?" Marco looked at his sister suspiciously.  
"You really do like this Dylan guy, don't ya?" Marco blushed again, even worse than before.  
"Ya, I really do." Marco smiled, and lay down on his pillow. Carla kissed him on the cheek, and crossed over to the door.  
"Night 'bro."  
  
A/N: Keep reviewing!! Thank you sooo much for all the positive reviews!! 


	6. Fallin' 4 U

A/N: Well, I have now decided to give you SMALL chapters almost every day instead of making you wait and giving you one LARGE chapter. So, here's the next one!  
  
Dylan woke up the next morning with a huge headache, his pillow still wet from the crying he had been doing the previous night. He sat up in his bed, trying to remember the events that had taken place. He remembered Paige coming and yelling at him about something. but he couldn't think why. Then it hit him.  
"SHIT!" Dylan hit the side of the bed with his hand, making a loud pounding noise. He put his hand to his forehead and fell back.  
"Dylan? What's wrong?" Paige came hurtling into Dylan's room, her hair going every which way and her pajamas wrinkled.  
"I screwed up, didn't I? Marco hates me, doesn't he?" Paige walked over to her brother and sat down on the bed, shaking her head.  
"No, Dylan. No you didn't. And he doesn't." She held out her arms, but Dylan stood his ground.  
"Don't lie to me Paige! TELL ME WHAT MARCO SAID!" Dylan stood up and put his hand on the wall, only to fall back down on the bed. "Please, Paige. If I cry anymore, I might dehydrate." Paige gave a weak laugh, wrapping her arms around her brother. Dylan embraced her back, crying into her right shoulder. He pulled back and faced her. Paige sniffed, wiping away the lone tear that flowed down her cheek.  
"Well, he didn't really say anything. He ran down the stairs, took his coat off the rack, turned to me and Ellie, and slammed the door behind him when he walked out. He didn't say a word."  
"But- but- he must have said something." Paige shook her head, giving her brother a sympathetic look. "This is SO SCREWED UP!!"  
"I know Dylan, but it will all pass. Really."  
"Paige, I thought I had everything. I mean, school was great, hockey was awesome, and I wasn't hiding anymore."  
"And.?"  
"But, Paige, when I first met Marco- at the beach- I just looked into his eyes and. knew. I knew right then that without him, my life would be incomplete. I mean, I know that sounds really stupid, but it really was love at first sight. I love him, Paige."  
"Don't tell me. Tell him."  
"Paige, he hates me. When am I supposed to tell him?"  
"At school, duh. He can't escape you there." Dylan smiled, but couldn't submerge a laugh. "I have to get dressed. I look like a slob."  
"That makes two of us." He laughed, at a loss for words.  
"A brother with a sense of style. Who could ask for more?"  
"Get out!" Dylan said playfully, picking up a pair of jeans that littered the floor and threw them at her. He sat back down on his bed, and stared at his phone. His gaze lingered on it as his mind recited Marco's number. He looked over at a picture next to the phone. It was of Paige and Spinner, Hazel and Jimmy, and he and Marco. Ellie had fought not to be in the picture, much to Paige's resent. Dylan smiled, thinking of the picture as foreshadowing. Paige and Spinner were already a couple, Hazel and Jimmy were just waiting to happen, and he and Marco..  
"Come on! We're going to be late!" Paige poked her head into the doorway, her hair just right, her makeup done to perfection, and her clothes nicely ironed. Dylan stared at her, bewildered at how she did it all. Paige shook her head, knowing exactly what was going on through her brother's mind. She carefully stepped over the clothes spread throughout the room, and picked up a folded red sweater off the top of the dresser. She rounded up a brush under the various pairs socks, and threw the sweater and brush at her brother. "Put it on. Brush your hair. And grab your keys. We have to GO!"  
"Yes, master." He smiled as he pulled the sweater on and started to run the brush through his hair, and as he picked up his keys from the hook on the wall, he caught a glimpse of the picture. His eyes focused in on Marco's shining face, and Dylan's smile faded away. "I'm sorry," Dylan whispered, as if Marco could actually hear him.  
"I gathered." Marco's familiar voice came behind Dylan. Dylan spun around to see Marco's shining face looking up to his. Paige stood leaning against the wall, giving Dylan a small wink. She turned and walked down the stairs, leaving the two boys alone.  
  
A/N: Cliff-hanger, huh? Ha ha. Okay, keep the reviews coming!! 


	7. Those Three Little Words

A/N: Sad, ain't it? This is the last (and the shortest, lol) chapter! But, I've already begun to start a new one where Marco's family finds out about him, and Dylan. And it doesn't go over too well- ah, you'll have to read it. So here ends my FIRST fanfic! Look out for others of mine in the Harry Potter, SWAT, and Degrassi sections- maybe even Radio Free Roscoe!  
  
Dylan's face wrinkled, his forehead creased.  
"Wha- what-"  
"Ssssh." Marco put a finger up to Dylan's lips. "It's my turn to talk."  
"But-"  
"Please, Dylan. Just listen." Dylan opened up to the doorway, allowing Marco to pass through. Dylan motioned toward the bed, but Marco shook his head. "Don't ever do that again." Dylan was unsure if he was allowed to talk, but he still spoke up.  
"Do what?"  
"Never pretend like there's nothing wrong. There was something wrong last night- but you wouldn't admit it."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know you." Dylan sighed, and stared at Marco. He felt weak at the knees, just for looking into his eyes.  
"Marco, I just have a certain feeling of protection over you- like I have to keep you safe."  
"But you can't talk to me about stuff? That's what a relationship is about, Dylan." Dylan felt his whole body warming up.  
"I mean it. I'm sorry. You know, the only thing I wanted to do last night was be held in your arms." Marco smiled.  
"Did it have to be last night? Or can I still take you up on that offer?" Dylan laughed, and Marco joined. Marco stuck his arms around Dylan's waist and kissed him. He looked up at Dylan when he pulled away, smiling but still had tears in his eyes. "I love you, Dyl." Dylan gave a small chuckle, and looked up to the ceiling. "What?" Marco looked worried, as if Dylan didn't feel the same way.  
"You do not know how long I've been waiting to hear those words."  
"And.?"  
"And...I love you too, Marco." They both had tears in their eyes, but for a different reason this time. Dylan kissed Marco back, running his hand through Marco's hair.  
"Set. and Match!" The two boys turned to the doorway, where Paige had crept up on them.  
"Shut up!" Dylan still kept his hold on Marco, not letting him go.  
"So. are you two lovebirds coming to school?"  
"What a good idea." Marco wrapped his arm around Dylan's back, and Dylan put his arm around Marco's shoulder; tightening his grip. He wasn't ever getting away from him again.  
  
A/N: Thanks for being the best reviewers ever! XO! 


End file.
